Beastly
by like. Aliens
Summary: No,this is nothing like Beauty and The Beast.Just the hunter and the hunted. When Hetalia High students were sent to another school for a field trip, they never would have thought it would be the last trip they will be taking... One by one, each night, the school shows its real face. Amidst the lies, sorrows and deaths of their friends, will these students survive?Rating maychange
1. The Contract

**Uwaahh! I know I have other fanfics waiting to be uploaded but... I couldn't help it! Anyway, I'm not really gonna work that much for this than the others. It's a "to-pass-time" fanfic. This is also my first time writing actual horror, so please forgive me if I don't capture that feeling well. I got this idea when my friends came over and we watched Resident Evil then played Left 4 Dead. I might change my mind on the speed of updating if you guys review~****  
**

**Warning: Possible OOCness, possible goreness, horrible OCs and character deaths  
Rating may change  
**

**I don't own Hetalia. I never will... *cries myself to sleep***

* * *

"Greetings, Hetalia High!" the PA of the school thundered on the lazy Friday morning of Hetalia High. Students sleepily stirred from their daydreams, and some stopped their conversation for the Friday morning tradition.

"Birthdays today, and for the weekend are..." A list of names was said, then special schedules for clubs and teachers were announced.

"Now," the PA announced, "the Special Event for today is..."

Silence covered the whole school, and the tense atmosphere thickened the air.

"...Cross-dress day! Find a partner and switch clothes! The people who cannot find a partner will be on bathroom duty!

Panicked cries filled the school as students grabbed on to the nearest person of the opposite gender. There were some who were fought over another, and in one of the classes in 2nd year, a student dragged his teacher to the nearest broom closet to change clothes.

And for more information, in this particular school, boys outnumbered the girls.

Needless to say, 23 students went home crying that day, wishing they had been more faster, one nursing an aching jaw, one had a nosebleed, and the rest stunk like shit.

_**In the Headmaster's office:**_

"Ahahahaha!" Romulus Vargas laughed, clutching his aching stomach and pointing at the CCTV videos of the morning. "Man, that was the best idea ever! Did you see those kid's faces? We should do this every day!"

"Once a week is enough, Romulus," a blonde, long-haired man, Aldrin Beilschmidt said. "You shouldn't torment these students too much."

"But Aldrin~~" Romulus whined.

Just then, there was a quiet knock, surprising both men. They looked at each other.

"Come in," Aldrin said.

Silently, the door opened, then a young girl stepped in. Romulus' eyebrow's shot up, and Aldrin's glare intensified. It was a young girl, probably around 14. She had shoulder-length, plain brown hair, that was VERY straight, and dark brown eyes. She would have looked very plain, if not for her doll-like face. What really got their attention is the girl's uniform. It was in the color of beige, with dark green trims. Instead of a skirt, she was wearing loose, dark green shorts.

Underneath her collar were a green pin, and a red pin. She has an armband that says, "Secretary".

"Hello. I am Yamashita Hanna, Student Council Secretary of Endo Academy. I am here to see a Mr. Vargas. I have come here in behalf of my school to propose an... arrangement between our school and yours," she stated bluntly, after bowing.

Aldrin and Romulus were taken off guard by the dry politeness of the girl. Endo Academy... That somewhat rings a bell.

"Err..." Romulus started. "Perhaps you can call me Romulus. I'm not used to formality that much..."

The girl wrinkled her nose, an undetectable expression passed on her face for a split second. "No thank you," she said. "I will stick with Mr. Vargas. It is only appropriate."

"Hah," Romulus sighed. "You're worse than Kiku. Nice boy. Too polite for his own good. Speaking of which, are you Japanese?" He looked at Hanna straight in the eyes. She returned the stare, and none showed a sign of stopping.

"Yes," she said coolly. "Do you have a problem?"

Hanna was first to look away. Romulus laughed. Aldrin shook his head.

"So, what do you want to discuss with us?"

"I have come upon orders from the student council president to represent our school in this meeting. Our school would like to merge with yours."

It came out really fast, making Romulus choke on his spit.

"Well, the schools wouldn't need to merge, we just need some support, in exchange, we will give you 1/2 of the school's profit. We may need some students from here to attend our school too."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but you can't just decide on it on a whim-" Aldrin stated.

"I have already contacted your school board of education, and they have graciously accepted our school into your community. Furthermore, I have asked if there is anything hindering the schools' unity, and I have eliminated all of them. Also, I asked for some of the papers needed to seal this agreement between us. I'm sorry to say, but you cannot say no."

"Hold it up here, young lady!" Romulus exclaimed. "I don't think it's right for you to decide this in your own. For an agreement to be made, both parties in this agreement must be willing. I-We are not willing."

"Then I will convince you to support my school. Either way, what have you got to lose?"

Her eyes wandered to the small television on the corner. "Turn that on," she said. "Put it on the news."

Aldrin turned it on, and watched in confusion as news was delivered one by one. After 5 minutes, the two older men were getting tired.

"What does this have to do with-"

"Shh," the girl hissed. "It's on."

Both men looked at the TV screen.

"...issued a letter to the school board. Director McFellin signed the said contract allowing Endo Academy and Hetalia High, one of the top schools in the city of-"

Aldrin turned the TV of with an angry push of a button and looked angrily at Hanna.

"What the hell did you do?"

Hanna looked down and shrugged. "You can't say no now. This could just temporary. We just want an ally school in case something happens."

"What would happen?" Romulus asked.

"That is not in your place to know. By the way, here are the papers you have to sign." Hanna took out some papers and slid it in front of Romulus.

"Please don't disappoint the school board director," she said, smiling with false sweetness.

* * *

"It's really unfair! We should sue that bitch or something," Romulus complained. Lovino peeked out of his room and saw his grandfather talk angrily to the phone.

"And did you get she meant by needing our support. If they have enough money to pay our school, then they should have enough to support themselves! She even dared to talk to the director-heck she was even reported to the TV! It's blackmail, I tell you! It's blackmail!"

Lovino heard some gibberish on the other side of the phone, and his grandfather retorted again.

"'It couldn't be bad'? Aldrin, I have a feeling that agreeing to that girl is dangerous. I just don't know what it is yet."

More gibberish.

"Yeah, yeah. I signed the contract, I agreed, I'll have to deal with it," Romulus said. "Anyway, this other day, I saw this very pretty lady..."

And just like that, Romulus was back to how be always was on the phone. Lovino rolled his eyes, but he couldn't stop thinking about what the hell his grandfather was talking about. Well...he could care less anyways.

* * *

It was Monday again, Natalia A. Braginsky mused. She was the one to wake up first, she noticed. She looked at the wall clock and yawned. It was 6:34 am, earlier than when she wakes up. She rose out of bed and crept silently to her brother, Ivan's room. She opened the door quietly and giggled. Her brother's so cute... She closed the door then proceeded to her older sister, Katyusha's room. She gently shook her sister awake, and Katyusha's eyes opened blearily.

"Natalia?"

"Сестра, it's 6:30."

Katyusha immediately bolted out of bed, and tears sprung into her eyes. "I'm sorry! I haven't cooked breakfast yet! I suck!"

"Сестра, relax. It's still early. School doesn't start until 9."

"Ehh? But I thought you have to get there by 8:30..."

"No one really comes to school that early."

"Is that why you and брат are always late?" Katyusha cried. "You have to get there early! It's good for your record!"

"Сестра, it is nothing to worry about."

"Yes it is! Now go wake up Ivan. You're going to school early today!"

* * *

"Good morning dear students of Hetalia! Today, we have 2 birthdays..."

The same old announcements, Honda Kiku thought, he sat up straight and listened anyways. After the birthdays are the same announcements on what most students need to know, then it ended...

"...and a special announcement. At Friday, a class will be chosen to go to another school and experience school there. If you want your class to be chosen, write your name, and class. If you want to come alone, write your name and ID number. Your names will be called out at the end of the day on Friday. That is all."

That most certainly is new. Kiku forgot when he last had a field trip. This is bound to be exciting. 'I'm joining, he decided. 'I don't want the whole class to go though...' He took a sideways glance at Yong Soo, his half brother.

'Maybe...' he thought. 'Heracles and Sadik would like to come?'

* * *

It was Tuesday when Mathias Kohler put his, Erik's, Lukas' and Tino's names in the draw. Well not just one for each of them, forty for each of them. Excluding Berwald of course. He didn't put any for him. So, when the Dane saw his Swedish frenemy put his name along with Tino, he attacked him before his name could be put in. He was too late though.

"M-Matthias! What are you doing to Berwald?"

* * *

"Like, Leit, we should put just our names, you know? I mean like, Braginsky's in like, our class, and I don't want him near us, you know what I mean?" Feliks Łukasiewicz said to Toris, during their P.E. class during Wednesday. "He like, spoils the fun! Remember when we took pictures with my phone? He was like, creeping on us from the back!"

Toris nodded off, following Natalia with his eyes. She looks pretty today too...

"Liet! Are you like, even listening to me?"

* * *

By the time it was Thursday, the drawing box for the single person is almost full, and only 2 classes submitted for a draw.

"Francis!" Francis Bonnefoy turned to look at his cousin, Jeanne. She ran up beside him, beaming. "I can't wait for the draw! You know, I put my name in ten times!"

"Ohonhon, I put mine twenty times."

"Francis, that's kind of cheating! You can't put your name in that many times!"

"Well, you cheated as well, mon cher!"

"Not as much as you did!"

They paused and looked at each other, then laughed. "Come on. Let's add ten more to yours, so you can match mine."

* * *

"It's Friday, Friday, gonna get down on Friday! Party, party-"

"Sophie, could you stop singing for a bit? It's kinda annoying," Peter Kirkland whined.

"Sheesh, you should relax," Sebastian Vargas scolded. "I can't wait for the draw! It's too bad we put on our class. I mean, we're gonna be stuck with each other. Imagine that!"

"What's wrong with that?" Ender Adnan asked.

Sebastian sighed and pointed at a single boy reading a book in the corner. "Michael."

Sophie Walters looked at the boy then back at Sebastian. "What's wrong?"

"He's creepy."

"That's not nice."

"Whatever."

* * *

Friday afternoon finally came, and the bell signalling the end of the day rang. Seconds later, the sound of the PA rang in the school.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have seen the results of the draw, and it seemed that all the students put their names in. So, we decided to call out by classes. Four classes will be called out.

First class... Is Division 4, 4-D!"

There were cheers at one part of the school that lasted for a minute, and then died down.

"Second is... Division 2, 6-A!"

"Third is... Division 4, 3-A!"

"And last, but not the least... Division 4, 1-B!

Those who were chosen will be staying at Endo Academy for a week. Please remember to pack your bags, and enjoy your stay. And while you are there, you will be attending classes too, so don't get relaxed, you brats!"

There were groans, cheers and excited chattering while students piled out of the school. Near the entrance, a group of 6th graders exited.

"We weren't chosen..." Sophie muttered. "Suddenly life seems so grey..."

"Don't over react, there's still something we can do," Sebastian said.

Peter looked him in the eye. "Are... Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I hope so," Sebastian chuckled.

"What is it?" Ender asked.

Peter slung an arm at Sebastian and Ender, while Sebastian slung his arm to Peter and Sophie.

"Ok," Sebastian whispered. "On Monday, we also pack our bags, and this is what we're gonna do..."

* * *

**Ok, that concludes the first chapter! If you don't get this Division thingie, it goes a little something like:  
**

**Division 1 : Kindergarten - 3rd Grade  
**

**Division 2 : 4th Grade - 6th Grade  
**

**Division 3 : Junior High (7th - 9th Grade)  
**

**Division 4 : Senior High (10th - 12th Grade)  
**

**There~  
**

**Please review~ and if you don't want a certain character to be dead, please write his/her name. For some Hetalia Nation OCs, I've included N. Ireland, Luxemburg, Philippines, Mexico, Tibet, N. Korea and Mongolia. There are some that I might not consider OCs, like Romania, Bulgaria, Seborga, Monaco, Scotland, TRNC, Australia, New Zealand and Wy.  
**


	2. The Disappearance

**Oh my Gakupo- How long is this? Oh and... uh... Oh, it's cuz this one is easier for me to think up of ideas! That's why I uploaded faster.**

**BTW, **

****"This is talking!"

'This is thinking!'

**Please enjoy...**

**I don't own Hetalia, yo!**

* * *

It was Monday again, and 75 students stood before their school, bags in hand and solemn expressions on their faces.

"What the hell West? Your face is so fucking hilarious!" Gilbert Beilschmidt pointed and laughed at his younger brother's face. Ludwig put his palm to his face and groaned. Great. If his brother is here, then that means-

"Ohonhonhon~"

"Francis. Antonio," Ludwig curtly nodded at his brother's...friends. "What brings you here?"

"We're in 3-A. Did you forget?" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo laughed.

"Surprising. I thought you were part of the 6th graders," Ludwig muttered to himself.

Antonio heard it and he frowned. "What are you talking about? We're too old to be sixth graders..."

Francis Bonnefoy slung an arm over Antonio and shook his head at Ludwig. "You shouldn't be saying that about your big brothers, Luddy~"

"Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" Gilbert asked. "Feli calls you that."

"Well— he— I— J...just don't call me that!" Bag in hand; he stomped away, leaving three idiots guffawing in the dust.

* * *

"I'm starting to think this is a bad idea."

Aldrin raised an eyebrow at Romulus.

"I mean..." Romulus began, looking out of the window, at his grandsons. "I'm not sure about letting those kids go anymore."

"You miss them already? You only saw Feliciano and Lovino this morning."

"No. Not that," Romulus said. "I have a bad feeling."

* * *

**_Class 6-A_**

Finally, 4 school buses came, and students got in, led by the teachers. They didn't bother checking their number.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore," Ender whispered.

"It's kind of exciting though..." Sophie whispered back.

"Don't worry. If we go unnoticed until it's too far, we won't be sent home. Either way, isn't our siblings here?" Peter whispered. "There's Scott, and Dylan, and Henry, and Arthur."

"There's Lovi and Feli for me," Sebastian whispered. "Ender, isn't your brother from 4-D? And Sophie, your dad's in 1-B, right?"

Ender nodded. "Jack isn't my dad! He's my brother!"

The four bickered amongst each other for a while when the bus moved. Sophie meanwhile just looked out of the window nervously. "Can't believe we're actually doing this..."

"Doing what?"

"Sneaking into this bus just so we can go to the trip too..." she turned her head, and to her horror, two sets of blond hair, each with a pair of blue and green eyes looked back at her.

"You're from the other class, aren't you?" the girl with the green eyes asked.

"Why are you here?" asked the blue eyed boy.

"A-ah..." Sophie stuttered. Her three companions finally realized they were about to be busted. "W-well... I... We got on the wrong bus, I guess. The-then... We fell asleep! And when we woke up, you guys were here!"

The two kids appeared to have believed them, and the girl giggled. "You're bad at lying."

So they didn't believe her.

"Don't worry," the boy said. "We won't tell. What are your names?"

"I'm Ender, and this is Sophie, Sebastian and Peter," Ender said.

"I'm Garrett. This is my cousin, Lili."

"Well, gents and ladies," Sebastian chuckled. "Pleased to meet you!"

* * *

_**Class 1-B**_

"You guys are so mean~!" Maria huffed. The bus had long started moving, and she didn't get a seat beside her friends. Lin, Luk, and Kaoru sat directly behind the driver's seat, and Mei, Yong Soo, and Joueng Soo sat right behind.

"Why don't you sit beside your other friend, the Vargas?" Mei suggested, pointing at the Vargas twins at the very back of the bus. Maria shook her head.

"Every time I see that guy, I see a tomato as his head." Apparently, Lovino heard her, and there was a call of "Go fuck yourself, mango bitch-" then some muffled shouting. Lovino seemed to be able to hear the word "tomato" within 5 miles radius.

"Definitely not sitting with him."

"How about..." Mei said, looking around. "Alfred?"

"Nah," Maria said. "Too annoying. Though... Maybe it's ok..."

"Just sit down already.""

Maria looked and decided to sit where he is. There's no space left in the bus, with most of the class at the back of the bus. She could see Mabel sitting with the Vargas twins, Lukas, Henri and Ludwig, then Matthew (when did he get here?) with Jack and his girlfriend, Alexis. William was sitting next to the teacher. Alfred was sitting beside Natalia, ignoring her, and Natalia, likewise.

She carefully approached the two and tapped Alfred on the shoulder. Alfred (who was munching on some burgers) turned to her. "Mind if I sit here?"

He shook his head and swallowed. "No probs, sis! Sit right here," he said, successfully squishing a pissed-off Natalia between his bag and the window. He made some space for the Filipina. She grinned at him thankfully and slid into her seat.

* * *

_**Class 3-A**_

The third bus was oddly quiet. At the front, the three Magic club members talked to themselves, comparing mythical creatures from their respected countries, England, Romania, and Bulgaria. Behind them, the half-brothers, Toris, Eduard, and Raivis shook in fright at the immensely negative aura behind them, versus the haunting whispers of those in front of them.

Ivan was not pleased; having to sit beside a girlish boy complaining about his 'sense of style' like it's the end of the world. The tense atmosphere started when the overenthusiastic boy touched his scarf, trying to put it in different angles to see how it would look. Ivan broke his nail. Beside the window on the same seat, Michelle Bonnefoy squirmed uncomfortably.

Then, there was Bella, Vash and Brian. Vash glared at the bus in front of them as if it has offended him, his hand around a bullet, which served as a charm to him and his sister. Bella was very bored, and tried to engage Vash into a conversation about their siblings. All she got out of him was that his sister, Lili, is a 6th grader, going to the same trip. She turned to Brian, and he frowned at the mention of brothers. He's related to Arthur up at the front of the bus, and he doesn't seem too fond of him.

On the other seats, Jeanne gulped nervously at the two guys at either side of her. Alejandro and Ferdinand glared at each other over her. She sighed and said, "Umm... So..."  
The two boys ignored her.

At the back, Raul slept boredly on Gupta's shoulder, and Anil had his eyes closed, leaning on Gupta's other shoulder.

The teacher at the front sighed in relief. She was lucky to have these kids in her class; they're so well-behaved! She giggled and looked at the bus behind her, then blanched.

* * *

_**Class 4-D**_

The last bus was shaking violently. Students from the inside were off their seats, some were fighting, the bus driver and the teacher were unconscious beside Heracles Karpusi, and a sugar-high Dane was driving the bus. At a corner of the bus, Scott, the eldest Kirkland sibling watched boredly while smoking a cigarette. Due to the brawl in such an enclosed space, Kiku and his friend, Elizabeta Hedevary, took advantage of all the closeness if their male classmates to each other. Lars Linden was fighting with an angry Antonio, Francis was flirting with a confused Katyusha and Gilbert was bad-touching Roderich Edelstein. Tino Väinämöinen meanwhile was being held on tightly but gently by a glaring Berwald Oxenstierna. Lukas Halvorsen was chasing his swearing puffin (puffins can talk?) one seat over the other, avoiding brawling students. Sadik Adnan had come to have a black marker and was drawing things on Heracles' face. Yao Wang and Odval Brojigin were trying to calm the class down, but failing epically when someone grabbed Odval's hair and pulled her into a crowd and Yao slipped on a banana and got caught up between the still-fighting Lars and Antonio.

In other words, it was hell.

Eirik Halvorsen was probably the calmest off all. He continued walking up to the driver's seat and grabbed Matthias' necktie. Before Matthias could comprehend what his friend is doing, Eirik pulled on his tie sharply. The bus nearly toppled over when Matthias let go of the wheel, choking violently.

From the bus up front, the 3-A Advisor has her face in the glass, panicking at the state of the bus.

* * *

Five car accidents, three wrong turns and two police car chases later, the Hetalia students had finally arrived safely at their destination. As beautiful as it is, the students, especially the young 6th graders can't help but notice that the school buildings seem to loom over them. They will be staying here until Saturday.

Each teacher led their students out, and waited for someone to show them around. It was already 3 pm, and the group was quite tired from their road trip. It was quiet, and they were getting a little antsy.

Then came 3:05. The bell rang a sound so different from Hetalia High. In Hetalia, their bell was melodic, like a drum stick lightly tapping a drum, accompanied by a piano. This school's bell was shrill, like a screaming woman. Suddenly, the air was full of noise, just how a school should be. All at the same time, girls and boys of different ages piled out of the building, some hanging around the entrance, majority of the students walking a path along a wood, seeming to lead to the dorms, and some were exiting the school gates. Out of all of them, a tall blonde man with a small beard strode out towards the Hetalia students. He had a buzz cut, and he wore thick-rimmed glasses. He was wearing the school's uniform, and on his arm was an arm band saying "Vice President".

"S-sorry for the delay!" the teen squeaked. Despite his height, he gave off a weak, mousey aura, and he constantly nibbled his lips. "I...I'm John Greene. I'm g-going to show you around!"

"Oi, oi," Francis smirked. He silkily strode over to John and got a bit...too close for comfort. "You need to relax, mon cher~"

The said Frenchman put a (*ahem*) comforting hand around John and slowly slid downwards, to the blushing boy's hips. Some 6th graders gagged. The upper-class boy looks like he was molesting a teacher in a uniform.

John tensed visibly, his body going rigid and still, like a mouse caught in a trap. For a moment, Francis saw his eyes flash red, then back to its normal blue hue. The back of his hair stood up in one end, and John looked ready to tear his arm off. Francis let go of him and slowly backed down. John's shoulder relaxed, back into its slouch, and a nervous smile hesitantly made its way into his face. Francis smirked back uncertainly but nevertheless smirked.

There were a few brief greetings with Mr. Anderson, the 6th Grade advisor, Mrs. Dulavan, the twitchy and traumatised 4th Year high school advisor, Ms. McRonin, the 1st Year high school advisor, then lastly, Ms. Wedermire, the 3rd Year high school advisor, who was just as jumpy as Mrs. Dulavan. The shy Vice President led the classes into the school. All of them, ranging from the youngest kid to the oldest senior felt the heavy stares of the students of Endo High. It felt so piercing, like they were being paraded into a den of lions...

* * *

Unknown to the group, at the highest window right above the school entrance, the Student Council, other than the Vice President stood, looking at the window, scanning at the new set of students invited to their school. A certain teen caught the attention if the president.

His raven hair stood out amongst the plain red, brown, black and blond colors, and his short stature seemed most delectable. This boy is going to be satisfying. The president shivered, and he felt his throat dry up.

"The Asian boy is mine," he roared. The Treasurer peered out and checked out the boy.

"He smells good," she agreed. "The young girl with the scarf boy also smells good."

"Not as good as the small blonde girl with the young ones," the secretary, also known as Yamashita Hanna. The president wrinkled his nose and growled. "Her scent is too sweet. The other girl smells too cool. Like mint."

"No need to rush, dear children," a mysterious woman said. "Just hurry along and close the school."

"And the bus drivers?"

"Think of them as extra desserts."

"Perfect."

The three placed themselves into a chalk outline of a triangle. Each reluctantly took each other's hands into their own and started chanting.

Green light overtook the whole school and its surroundings in a big magic circle. Swirling tendrils of magic unseen by those without the sight wrapped around each individual, each inanimate object, making it fade into nothingness. Within moments, it left nothing but an empty lot.

* * *

Arthur froze. He looked around, and squinted at a smoky green shade lingering in the school. Was this some sort of special effect to make them nervous? He ceased walking and peered closely to the air in front of him. The green shade refused to disappear. It was irritating.

He poked the nearest person, Tino, to get his attention.

"Tino," he whispered, though he didn't know why. "What do you think this green smoke is?"

Tino looked at him strangely. "Green smoke? What do you mean? There's no smoke. You should keep walking though. Your class is up ahead."

"What— but there's a green smoke—"

"Yeah, yeah just go on ahead," Matthias said from beside Tino. "If this is one of your voodoo things, I would suggest you go ahead to your class before I kick your ass... Hey, that rhymes!"

Eirik grabbed his friend's necktie and pulled, successfully choking the enthusiastic Dane again. He met Arthur's eye and nodded forward. Arthur understood and walked ahead.

He and Eirik can see the green smoke. There must be something going on here, he thought.

After John had shown them the whole school, or which places they needed to know, the rest of the student council finally made their appearance. There was Hanna, looking as plain as ever. There was also the president, who was a tall, bulky-looking boy with big ears. He had dark hair, but cold blue eyes. The treasurer was a small red-haired girl with a bit of freckles littered in her face.

"Hello, dear guests," the president said, stepping forward. "I am George Hinton, the student council president. I'm sorry for our delay."

Mr. Anderson smiled in greeting. "Oh, don't worry about it. We just arrived actually. We got a little lost."

George nodded. "Heh. The school is hard to find." The treasurer let out a giggle.

"I'm Dana Jenkin. Welcome to our school, peoples! Enjoy your stay, ok?"

Her cheerfulness was replied with tired half-hearted groans and greetings. Her face fell, and she started emoting.

"Don't mind her," Hanna stepped forward. "I am Hannah. Perhaps some of you have seen me before?" No one acknowledged her. "I see."

"Ok, moving on?" John suggested. "George and I shall be leading the boys to their dorms, while Dana and Hanna will lead the girls."

This time, they were replied with affirmatives, and the Hetalia students separated themselves.

The girl group left first, and Dana was shocked at the small amount of females present.

"Twenty-seven girls? How many students are in this field trip?"

"Uhh... Seventy-five?"

'Seventy-nine,' Sophie wanted to say. She's here, with Sebastian, Ender, and Peter.

"OooooommmmmmuuuyyyyGURL!" Dana shrieked. "What is wrong with your school?"

"No, uh... It's just that our school doesn't attract that much girls..."

"That's horrible!"

Hanna quietly led the girls out of the school to the woody path leading to the dorms. Dana ranted about having more girls in school so they could take over the world and enslave all men. The girls lost interest after a while, and kept to talking to their peers.

"Man," Jeanne groaned. "This sure is a long walk! 'Chelle, piggy-back~"

Michelle shook her head. "Jay, you're not the only one who's tired. Plus, we're still carrying our stuff."

Michelle continued talking, swaying her bag from side to side. "I mean, look at Mabel. She put brought all of her textbooks, now she's suffering."

Mabel huffed and adjusted her glasses with one hand. "I am not suffering! Besides, I feel that we are now close to the dorms..."

The three girls, along with the rest of the female population froze. In a clearing to the left of the tree farm was something they have never seen in the school before.

Lili Zwingli broke the silence. "Umm... Why is there a cemetery in the school?"

Hanna stopped and looked at her. Lily fidgeted nervously.

"This school used to be a warzone."

With that, Hanna turned back and continued walking. Elizabeta patted Lili's shoulder and urged the younger girl forward. Odval, Lin, Maria and Mei held hands.

"Ew, Mari, your hand is sweaty."

"It's your hand that sweaty."

"I think everyone has sweaty hands."

"But not as sweaty as your hand."

"Well, it's your face that's sweaty—"

"We're here," Dana interrupted. Her eyes flickered to where Natalia stood with Katyusha and licked her lips.

The girl's dormitory isn't as scary as the actual school. It was light pink in color, and there were flowery trees with white petals everywhere. It was very girly.

Bella Linden clapped her hands with glee. Alexis Ross marvelled the fresh scent of the flowers. Even Natalia was awed. Sophie's eyes gleamed and she grinned. Maybe she wouldn't regret this after all...

* * *

The boy's dorms meanwhile were light blue, and the group haven't seen the cemetery. They quickly settled in, and were divided into fours.

Having a rotten luck and all, Toris, Eduard and Raivis found themselves bunked with Ivan. They were planning to be with Feliks, but he was called out when he was mistaken as a girl.

But then... They might turn out to be the lucky ones.

Of course, there was Alfred dragging Matthew and Arthur to be his roommates. Francis followed right after, much to Arthur's chagrin.

Actually, to everyone but Francis's chagrin, Antonio and Gilbert bunk on the rooms on either side of him. Gilbert was with his dear beloved brothers, Ludwig and Garrett, and the trigger-happy Vash. Antonio was with the Vargas twins, Lovino and Feliciano, and Roderich.

Then, there was Kiku with Gupta, Heracles and Yao.  
Lars was with Matthias, Eirik and Lukas.  
Berwald and Tino are bunking with an angry Sadik and a pouty Ender.  
In another room, Scott, Brian and William Kirkland were with Feliks.  
The next room is with Peter, Sebastian, Jack Walter and Raul.  
The next is with an already sleeping Grigor and Andrei and Alejandro and Ferdinand. They were stuck with each other. Again.

Kaoru was with Luk, Joueng Soo and Yong Soo. Anil was with Henri, Carl Kingsley, a classmate, and some strange kid named Michael.

* * *

**_Hetalia High_**

"Waahh! I miss my boys!" Romulus cried. He slumped on his desk and groaned. He groaned even louder when he realised no one was where with him. He rested his beard on the cold wood when his eye caught the calling card the little bitch Hanna left him. He reached for it, but before he can touch it, it burst into flames. Romulus jumped back in alarm and watched as an invisible wind blew the remnants of the paper away. He frowned then took out his phone. He dialled Lovino's phone number, and was shocked when his phone burst into a green light and exploded. The Hetalia principal fell on his knees, half his face damaged and his ears bleeding.

At first he felt numb, and then came the excruciating pain. As he started fading in and out if consciousness, there's only one thing on his mind.

'What exactly is going on...?'

* * *

**Thanks to my two reviewers~! X3**

**Here is the list of the people from Hetalia High~ As you can see, some are OCs. If there's any similarities in your name to theirs, I assure you it is purely coincidental. I made most of it up by taking out random books, looking at te back for some names and mixing them up.**

**Thank you for taking your time to read. *bows***

**Division 4, 4-D Advisor: Mrs. Dulavan**  
**(20 students; 3 OCs)**  
**Japan Hungary Scotland**  
**Turkey Netherlands Denmark**  
**Sweden Finland Norway**  
**France Prussia Spain**  
**Mongolia China**  
**Ukraine Greece Austria**  
**OCs:**  
**Evan Franklin - Benjamin Donnegan - Fiona Baker**

**Division 2, 6-A Advisor: Mr. Anderson**  
**(14 students; 12 OCs)**  
**Garrett/HRE Liechtenstein**  
**Sealand Seborga TRNC Wy**  
**OCs:**  
**Jill Saddle - Kate Geer - Lara Black - Susan Bernard - Thea Higgins - Vera Clark - Natalie Peters - Nina Gonzales - William Brown - Sarah Vaughn - Gillian Bellhouse - Andy Rhines**

**Division 4, 3-A Advisor: Ms. Wedermire**  
**(21 students; 4 OCs)**  
**Romania Bulgaria England**  
**Estonia Lithuania Latvia**  
**Belgium Switzerland N. Ireland**  
**Cuba Egypt Tibet**  
**Russia Poland**  
**Mexico Jeanne Portugal**  
**OCs:**  
**Gina Armstrong - Gary Armstrong - Diane Lewis - Carl Kingsley**

**Division 4, 1-B Advisor: Ms. McRonin**  
**(20 students)**  
**Belarus Philippines America**  
**Iceland Luxemburg Germany**  
**Veneciano Romano Monaco**  
**Thailand Vietnam Hong Kong**  
**S. Korea N. Korea Taiwan**  
**Australia New Zealand Canada**  
**Wales Seychelles**

* * *

**If you are wondering who is who in this fanfic, here are the names. Truth be told, I just searched up names from this country, and that country, so if I did something wrong, please say so. If i missed someone, please tell me also~**

**Australia - Jack Walter**  
**New Zealand - Alexis Ross**  
**Bulgaria - Grigor Levski**  
**Romania - Andrei Banica**  
**Scotland - Scott Kirkland  
****Wales - Brian Kirkland**  
**N. Ireland - William Kirkland**  
**N. Korea - Im Joueng Soo**  
**Monaco - Mabel Bonnefoy  
Seychelles - Michelle Bonnefoy**  
**Thailand - Luk Montri**  
**Vietnam - Lin Nguyen**  
**Luxemburg - Henri Linden**  
**Philippines - Maria de la Cruz**  
**Cuba - Raul Perez**  
**Tibet - Anil Cering**  
**Mongolia - Odval Brojigin**  
**Mexico - Alejandro Garcia**  
**Portugal - Ferdinand Barreto**  
**Seborga - Sebastian Vargas**  
**Sealand - Peter Kirkland**  
**TRNC - Ender Adnan**  
**Wy - Sophie Walter**

**Please R&R~!**


	3. The Nightmare

**Hey, thank you to my reviewers! I'm sorry i wasn't able to post anything at all. I went to another country and left my laptop there, so my mom got angry and told me I wasn't allowed to use her computer. I cried. So now, I'm using my sis' laptop! Hurray fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, yo~"**

* * *

"Ok, girls," Dana said in the clearing in front of the dorms. "Pair up into groups of two or three and pick your room! At least you can have more space than the boys; they have to be in groups of four!"

Upon hearing that, Elizabeta squealed with excitement. The Endo students stared at her strangely. Lili giggled.

"I'm sorry in her behalf. Male relationships excite her."

"Uwah! So blunt!" Dana exclaimed. Hanna shook her head and rolled her eyes."Just get into groups already."

Almost immediately (and quickly, mind you~), the female population of the classes in the field trip grouped together.

Natalia grabbed her sister's hand immediately.

Sophie, who was recently just been discovered by her bro's gf, partnered with Alexis.

Odval partnered with Maria, and Mei with Lin.

Michelle partnered with her cousins Mabel and Jeanne.

Elizabeta partnered with Lili and Bella, and so on.

They went into their own rooms to relax after a day of travelling. Soon after all the girls were in the building, Dana and Hanna turned on their heels and left.

"What do you think?"

"We have a good catch this year."

* * *

"Hmm... So what do girls do when their parents aren't around?" Bella asked to particularly no one. She was lying down, sprawled on the bed as Lili and Elizabeta changed clothes. Lili tilted her head to the side.

"What do you mean, Miss Bella?"

Bella jumped up and pinched Lili's face playfully.

"Nothing, Lili~ Just thinking of inviting some of our other friends together," Bella sang.

"Like bruder?" Bella blushed but recovered quickly. "U...uhh...Sure!"

Elizabeta chuckled behind her hand. She had finished changing, and there was nothing to do. Sh strode over to the window and pulled the blinds open. She blinked then pulled it close again. Then pulled it open. There was nothing. The Hungarian silently walked to her bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Is something wrong?"

Elizabeta laid back on her bed. "Nah... I'm probably just tired."

...

Outside the girls' window, a collection of old-fasioned, crimson-colored things that looked like wooden dummies stood hanging by their necks. Each on their faces is a fixed expression; fear, laughter, sadness, anger.

It just all looked so real.

* * *

Main Office

"Look, I've been telling you, all the busses are down! Someone slashed all the tires— probably one of those brats from Hetalia—"

"Mister, you can't just blame all this on our students," Ms. McRonin said. The bus driver glared at her, but she stood her ground. One if the other bus drivers shrugged.

"Well, you can't really blame us for not trusting those brats. Look at all the trouble they're worth. Especially those nasty fourth years..."

Mrs. Dulavan muttered apologies. Mr. Anderson rubbed his temples. Ms. Wedermire patted Mrs. Dulavan's back consolingly.

A woman emerged from the office, her black hair in a tight bun. Her round glasses were almost falling from the bridge of her hooked nose.

"Stay here then. We have some empty classrooms for you." Her voice left no space for a single "no".

One of the bus drivers leered at the woman suspisciously. "And who the heck are you?"

"Mind your language, child," she hissed. "Be glad I'm even offering you a room to sleep in. I would have gladly left you outside."

"I'd rather be sleeping outside! And I'm not a child," the bus driver countered.

"Then you will. Out. Now."

The teachers spluttered in shock, mouths hanging open.

Mr. Anderson stepped up and said, "Um... I don't believe that's appopriate. It is getting late, and these gents were working all day to get us to this school. They should at least get some rest? Inside the building?"

One of the bus drivers shook his head. "Don't bother. We're sleeping in the bus. I'll see you in the morning."

The four bus drivers sauntered out, one of them still glaring at the uptight woman. Once they are out of sight, the woman turned to leave but was stopped.

"Eh...excuse me?" Mrs. Dulavan called to the woman.

"Yes?" the woman answered. Dulavan gulped and looked at her shoes. "M-may I enquire to who you are please?"

The woman examined her with piercing eyes before answering, "I am Veronica Rodriguez. I am the principal of this school. I assume you are the... guests from Hetalia?"

"Yes. That's right."

"Hm. Enjoy your stay."

Veronica simply turned and left.

...

"So... Where do we stay?"

* * *

The bus drivers four, one who's Arnold, then Frank, then Tim, and lastly, Bill, walked over to Arnold's bus. The said driver grumbled as he opened his car and let the others in. The sun had set, faster than what they expected for a near-summer season. The four entered the bus then closed the door behind them. Arnold took out a small lamp and attached it to the back of the driver's seat. He clicked it on then say down.

"Man," Tim muttered, sitting in a seat and scratching his head. "Nasty twerps, those kids."

"That's a simple way of putting it! One of them knocked me out, Tim," Bill complained. "She knocked me out with a fucking pitchfork! Where did that even come from?! Not to mention that their teacher is as useless as their brain power..."

"I was glad I got the quiet ones," Frank said.

Bill clicked his tongue. "Tsk. You jerks wouldn't understand how I feel."

"I don't really care. I'm just hungry," Arnold said grumpily. "I hate children."

Tim stood up suddenly and stretched. "Hey, I'm gonna take a piss, 'k?"

"Yeah."

"Whatever."

"Don't care."

Tim walked out the bus door and disappeared into the darkness. The door automatically closed.

"Tch. Tim is such a wuss."

"I don't know why you talk to him, Frank."

"W-well, for one thing, we're friends."

"Then I don't get why you're friends with him."

"Well..."

The three fell into a lapse of silence.

...

"Well—"

SCRATCH

The bus drivers leaped to their feet at the sudden sound. They looked around for the sound when five spikes tore into the roof. Frank yelled out in pain when one of the offending spikes had impaled his shoulder. Bill dropped down on the ground, knees buckled together, and Arnold panicked.

The spikes that implanted itself on Frank's shoulder retracted and nothing happened for a minute.

Without warning, a black figure broke through the windshield of the bus. The small light bulb was knocked down, shattering the glass. Now, they cannot see without the help of the moon. Nonstop, it snatched Arnold with a spiky thing that could be considered a hand, then run to the other end, completely destroying the emergency exit. Bill and Frank couldn't help but scream, and Arnold's voice joined theirs, until there was nothing.

Frank clutched his bleeding shoulder painfully and Bill panted, his blue eyes darting almost everywhere. He slowly crept to where Frank was lying down. He had gone pale, and the cut had yet to stop bleeding.

"W-what's happening?" Bill whispered. Frank choked a cry and coughed. Blood leaked from his mouth and nose, and his eyes rolled back.

"F-f-frank? Frank. Frank. Frank!" Bill whispered, his voice cracking while he tapped Frank's purpling face with shaky fingers. There was a moud bang on the roof, signaling the monster's return. Frank moaned out loud, but Bill covered his mate's mouth. Despite the darkness, Bill can see Frank's outline spasm violently.

He held Frank tightly, trying as hard as he can to try to make him stop moving. He could feel liquid beginning to leak from his hands over Frank's mouth and he choked fearfully. Bill looked up at the ceiling, trying to locate where the beast might be.

Frank managed one last kick until he fell limp against Bill. Bill released Frank, sensing how his own breath was coming out in short gasps. Beads of sweat rolled down his face while he tried to gently put Frank's limp head to the floor.

Before he could react, five spikes sprung up from the ground and wrapped itself around Frank. Then, it proceeded to pull Frank through the floor. Bill stared in horror at the hole in the ground where Frank used to be. On the earthy ground, he could see a pool of blood.

No... Bill thought. This isn't real. No way in hell could this be real. He clenched and unclenched his blood-sticky hands shakily. He stood up, almost stumbling, and made his way towards the door. He ignored the broken glass peircing the soles of his shoes, and opened the door. He dragged his feet in front of the bus and faced it. He looked at the damage done by the monster, which was now perched on top of the bus, chewing on what it looked like what Frank used to look like.

"Kuh—" Bill choked. "Kuhkuhkuhuhahahahahaha—!"

The monster cocked it's head to the side, snarling darkly at the laughing Bill. He probably was quite a sight, and he was.

Tears were streaming from his crazed, bloodshot eyes, and his arms and the edges of his shirt was splattered with Frank's blood.

"—hahahahahaha—"

The monster released a loud shriek then attacked.

* * *

Arthur's eyes opened, his green eyes glowing in the dark unnaturally. Through his sleepy eyes, he could see the faint outline of the green mist. He slowly rose from his bed and tapped Francis' shoulder. Francis mumbled a few French words then turned over away from Arthur. Arthur rolled his eyes and shook Francis awake.

Francis' eyes opened blearily, then widened when he whimpered. "My god, please don't harm my face! You can kill me, but please don't touch my face—"

Arthur looked at him as if he turned into a girl. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

Francis paused and squinted his eyes. "Que— Arthur?"

"Yes it's me, git."

"What... Why are your eyes glowing?"

"What?"

"Your eyes..."

Arthur frowned and looked for a mirror in Francis' luggage. When there's Francis, there's always a mirror.

He found two in a small pocket, and examined his eyes. He could see them through the thick green fog, like car headlights in a misty night.

"What the heck..."

He closed his eyes then opened it. It was still glowing. "Ignore it," he said to Francis. "Did you hear anyone scream? You're a light sleeper; you must have heard it."

"Freaky rosbif," Francis muttered, shaking his head. "I didn't hear anyone scream. I will just go back to sleep, so when I really wake up again, this strange nightmare will end."

Arthur grabbed the collar of Francis' shirt and slapped the Frenchman hard. Multiple times.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow— I get it, I'm awake!"

"Did you hear anyone scream?" Arthur asked again.

Francis had his eyes shut close, and shook his head. "Non. Now let me go back to sleep, mon cher."

Arthur let Francis' head hit the pillow again and sighed.

Something's on, and he's gonna find out why. Then tell the Magic club, of course.

* * *

Tim stood alone in the school grounds. And stared. Then stared again.

The bus was halfway sunken to the ground for a reason, like the earth is trying to swallow it down. It was badly damaged, reducing it into junk. By the light of the moon, he can see the silver-like liquid coating the sides of the bus. Tim swallowed nervously, and allowed himself to step forward. He circled the bus, takin in as much of the sight as he can. One question was in his mind; where are the others?

They might have gone back to the school, he decided, though he haven't seen any of them on his way out. He walked back to the school, not noticing the dark figure creeping up behind him.

He didn't even make it to the school.

. . .

Each of the buses sank to the ground, one by one, until nothing remained, but a small mound of earth for each.

. . .

Kiku was awake for a long time. He had heard a scream, but when he awakened, no one else did. He thought that he might have imagined it, but it sounded so real— so...horrifying. But Kiku was not scared. He was far from it. He looked out his window, wondering if something happened. He did not want to be a bother, so he didn't wake any of his roommates. So, he just sat there, unable to sleep, just thinking.

* * *

Lili burrowed deeper into her bundle of blankets, hoping to warm up the unexpected chill on her back. Ever since she heard the scream, she couldn't sleep anymore. Even when she tries to think of something else, her mind gets filled with the blood-curling scream.

She's scared.

* * *

Natalia clutched her dagger expertly. She had heard a scream. If this was sone sort of prank, it's not funny. She can't sleep now, and when she's sleep deprived, she's pissed. And when she's pissed, someone is so screwed. Natalia sneaked out of her dorm room, then closing the door quietly behind her. She held her knife in front of her. It was hard to walk without any noise, as the floor creaks when one steps on it.

There was a giggle, and Natalia whirled around, dagger ready. There was no one. She narrowed her eyes and looked in front of her. She continued walking, going to the restroom, when this time, she heard footsteps other than hers. She turned again sharply, slicing the air with her sharp blade. She noticed in the ground, there were outlines of small feet.

"Who's there?" she called out. She brandished the blade around, dangerously. "Show yourself!"

There was a giggle, then a small whisper.

"Fufufu... Bad little girl carrying bad little blades… You have to be punished~"

Natalia felt something heavy push her down, and the dagger went flying out of her hand. From the ground, she saw it skid towards someone's feet, and was stopped. She desperately tried to look up, but when she almost did, a hard blow knocked her consciousness out of her with a sickening crack.

"Look what you did," the girl scolded a hairy humanoid creature, pinning Natalia down.

The creature grumbled, and if it could, probably rolled its eyes too. The girl picked up the discarded dagger gingerly, as if it was something rotten. She tossed it to the ground, and the ground hungrily swallowed it.

"Naughty girl, no weapons allowed in school~" the girl scolded Natalia. She ran a hand through Natalia's hair, and paused where blood was blossoming like a red rose. She slowly leaned in and sniffed the silvery hair, and purred. She removed her hand and experimentally licked blood off her fingers, one by one.

"Fufufu... More delicious than I thought..."

The girl stood up suddenly, looking to the side. Her smile turned into something unreadable.

"He is calling," she said. She motioned the creature close, and leaped to its back. "Come now, we have to go. He is calling."

The creature growled and reared back.

"Now," the girl smirked.

"Fly... Hanna."

* * *

It has been a while hour since Aldrin tried to call Romulus over and over. The jerk; he was probably in another date. He probably left Aldrin some few hundred sheets of paperwork again. Aldrin frowned and rubbed his temples.

Rubbing his temples have become a habit for him. It was no surprise. If you're ever friends with someone like Romulus, one can never have many headaches.

Aldrin now reaches the office door, and upon trying to turn the knob, he discovered the office to be locked. He sighed and knocked. He knew Romulus might be there; his Italian friend never locked the door, unless he was actually there. He didn't know why, but he was just like that. And that's also precisely why he had a master key to the whole school.

Aldrin took it out of his pocket, slotted it in, and opened the door. It was dark, so he turned on the lights. No Romulus.

"Where the hel—" that's when he noticed the hand portruding from behind the desk. Aldrin walked around his friend's desk— and there was Romulus. The side of his head was caked with dry blood, and pieces of plastic was scattered around him. Aldrin rushed to his side, flipping his phone open, and dialling 911.

It took more than 15 minutes for the ambulance to arrive.

When it did arrive, Aldrin got on, trying to aid his friend to the best of his abilities, despite being just an assistant.

When they got to the hospital, he decided to call his friend's grandsons.

When he finished dialing, the telephone lit up in a strange green light.

When it did, he threw the phone away.

When he did, it exploded.

When it exploded, he knew something was wrong.

Aldrin tried calling with his cellphone, and again, the communication device burst into the same green light and exploded.

"What's going on..." Aldrin muttered, looking at his destroyed phone.

-/-Chapter 3 End-\-

* * *

**Soo~? How was it? It was my first time writing horror, and I really didn't know what to do. Please R&R.**

**Also, I'm going to start putting sneak peeks for the next chapters. Enjoy~**

**Next Chapter: **

****_"R...Raivis? H-hey, get up..." Peter reached his hands out and shook him. "Get up. Stop playing around. Get up, Raivis!" Peter cried. Ivan's eyebrows scrunched up together and he pushed Peter away from Raivis._

_"OMG, like, you're not dead."_

_"Dude, stop hogging all the good stuff."_

_"Bruder!" "Lili, run!"_

__**:D**


	4. The Kill

**I'm back... Just sayin..**

**I don't own Hetalia. Like, seriously.**

* * *

Raivis gulped as he slowly got out of bed, hoping the floor won't creak if he stepped on it. On the bunk bed, Eduard tossed and turned, groaning as if he is in pain.

To his horror, Ivan was curled up beside Toris, who was almost suffocating. The small Latvian sniffed in pity and sneaked out with his clothes and towel.

It was around 4 am, and since no one was paranoid enough to get to school early, he was the only one there. Raivis sighed and chose a locker, and stuffed his clothes inside. He slowly took off his shirt.

CLANG

Raivis jumped, his hands getting tangled in his clothes.

CLANG

He finally got his hands untangled and held the shirt up to cover his upper half.

CLANG

Should he call out? Maybe there was already someone there before he entered the showers.

CLANG

He gulped and decided against it. Instead, he clung to his shirt and crept silently to the direction of the noise.

There was a different sound this time, like a piece of metal grating into cement. The poor boy covered his ears in fright, and froze when he realized it was nearing him. He shivered in fright, tears gathering on the corners of his eyes, when the source of the sound appeared from the corner. The strange sound came from a metal pole that was covered in blood and was dragged across the floor to make marks.

A high petrifying scream tore through the peaceful slumber of the boy's dormitories.

* * *

This time, Arthur was sure someone had screamed. His glowing eyes snapped open just as his roommates' did.

"Ugh... Who was that?" Alfred grumbled, trying to pull up his blankets but found them gone.

"Someone screamed," Matthew mumbled sleepily, then he noticed Arthur's eyes.

"Oh..." Matthew closed his eyes. "Musta been a dream..." Together with Alfred, the twin fell asleep. Alfred, who was spread out and snoring quite loudly and Matthew, who was breathing deeply.

"It's not."

Francis stared wearily as Arthur stood up and opened the door. "I'm going to find out what's wrong." The Frenchman sighed and followed his frenemy out the door.

Oh, Arthur. Why are you so much trouble?

* * *

When Arthur and Francis got to the boy's showers, half the male Hetalia students were there, and one Elizabeta Hedevary, who was clutching her camera, knuckles white.

Ivan pushed through the crowd, a trembling Toris and a sleepy Eduard trudged behind him. Then, the sight of his friend completely awakened the Estonian.

"R-Raivis?"

Raivis was on the floor, clothes torn. He was completely beat up by something thick and blunt. He could see a forming bruise on his friend's whole body. A thick pool of blood surrounded him, an a thick metal thing (it looked like a leg from a bed frame held his left leg on the ground. His right elbow looked like it was in the process of being whacked off, and a huge chunk was missing from his side.

"H...he's not the only one..." Elizabeta whispered. She pointed to one of the shower cubicles. "G-Gary... Gary Armstrong..."

Toris nervously approached the stall and gasped. Gary, one of the 3rd year highschoolers, was hung on the tile wall by a metal rod lodged on his neck. His bottom limbs were gone, and his glasses looked like they were broken on his face. His brown hair was drenched in his blood, and his lips were blue, as if he had been dead for a long time.

There was a small banging sound followed by a yell, and Evan Franklin ran in with scratches on his face and a broken phone on his hands. "M-my phone exploded! I just dialled 911!"

Gilbert opened his as well and tried to call 911. It exploded on his hand with a flash of green light, leaving a smoky piece of junk. Gilbert dropped the phone and swore, holding his bloody wrist painfully. One of his fingers, his pinky, was twisted in a...weird manner.

"What the f was that?!" Andrei yelled, averting his eyes. Gilbert squeaked and cursed in pain when Elizabeta came up behind him and fixed his hand.

"How the hell should I know?!" Gilbert yelled. He was shaking. "If we can't call a f ambulance, then call anyone, anything other than 911!" He cursed again, "Gott, Liz, what's wrong with you!"

Matthias took out his own and dialled his parent's number. It emitted the same green light as the others, but before it could explode, Lars slapped it away. It exploded before it hit the ground.

"What's the racket?" Peter's sleepy head poked out from behind Grigor. His green eyes widened when he saw Raivis' still body. The 6th grader pushed the older boy aside and rushed to his friend's side.

"R...raivis...? H-hey, get up..." Peter reached his hands out and shook him. "Get up. Stop playing around. Get up, Raivis!" Peter cried. Ivan's eyebrows scrunched up together and pushed Peter away from Raivis. Behind them, Gilbert stifled a cry as Ludwig pulled his finger with a crack, straightening it back to its normal state.

"Stop it." The chill of Ivan's words went ignored by Peter.

"No! Raivis, get up! Wake up!"

Ivan grabbed Peter's arm. "He's dead!"

"No! No! No!"

"Stop it, Peter."

Arthur had a grim expression on. Peter's teary eyes narrowed into slits and he elbowed his older brother away.

"...uhh..."

"Brat," Scott scowled. "Can't ye just shaddup an' let him comfort yeh? I'm hungover from last night's get-together in Matthias' room and yer grating on my nerves."

"...nn..."

"No! Can't you see?! You guys won't care either way, and you never did!" Peter yelled. "Raivis died, and you're worried about yourself! I hate you! I hate all of you!"

"...mmnn...nnnot..dead..."

"Stop fighting! You're making a scene, Peter, Scott!" William scolded his older and younger brothers.

"Shaddup!" the two yelled at him.

Meanwhile, the other guys and Elizabeta had flocked to Raivis' side.

"OMG, like, you're not dead," Feliks gasped breathlessly.

Fresh tears gathered up Raivis eyes. "It...it hurts..." he whimpered. Toris tried hard not to cry but ended up sobbing hysterically. Eduard was wiping his tears with his sleeve, his glasses barely hanging from his ears. Ivan looked relieved, though still worried at his state.

"This... This means there's some sort of serial killer here, doesn't it?" Tino whispered fearfully behind Matthias.

Vash's eyes sharpened, and he bolted out to the direction of the girls' dormitories, but not before going to his room and taking his bags. Andrei grabbed the Swiss' bag, showing the surprising (or not so surprising) items inside. The Romanian boy gaped. "Dude, stop jogging all the good stuff—"

"Let go," Vash hissed, eyes flashing. Andrei backed down, still eyeing the inside of the bag. Vash adjusted his bag on his shoulder then hurried off.

* * *

Lili blinked as she was suddenly awakened by a loud banging sound. She sat up, rubbing her eyes instinctively. She heard Bella hum in her sleep as the girl curled up comfortably in her bed. The small girl tip-toed out of bed and slowly opened the door. It swung open silently, and Lili faced the dawn. It must be around five that time, since there still wasn't any sunlight, although she could see well enough.

There was a bang again, this time coming from a...broken bench?

Curious, she stepped out on the ground and tread carefully on the soft wet grass. There was a rumble behind her, and just in time, her brother came stumbling in her sight, wielding his trusty shotgun—

—that should have been left at home.

"Bruder!"

"Lili, run!"

But then, his fearful eyes made her think, maybe they need it after all...

Slowly, she turned to face what was behind her.

Then she screamed.

* * *

**Soo? How is it? Please review to let me know~**


End file.
